


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #1 : « Throne »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Child Abuse, Cosinga is a piece of shit, Dark fic, Father issues, Galactic Empire, Headcanon, Inspired by Music, Legends Never Die, One Shot, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Rise to Power, Sith Lord - Freeform, Sith Order, Song Fic (Kind of), Throne - Bring Me The Horizon, dark side of the force, dark themes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Après son intronisation, Palpatine décida de régler ses comptes avec son défunt père dans un monologue rempli de rancune.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ui, c'est bien un recueil (enfin, un début de recueil) sur Palpatine. Spécifiquement sur lui. Trop tentant x')
> 
> Le titre général du recueil ainsi que ce premier texte sont basés sur la chanson « Throne » de Bring Me The Horizon, parce que j'ai bien l'impression de l'avoir adoptée comme thème pour le personnage ;)

Je me suis toujours relevé, je me suis toujours battu pour devenir ce que je suis désormais. Le premier Empereur Galactique que l'Histoire ait connu. Le Seigneur Sith le plus accompli que l'Ordre ait compté. Moi, né Sheev Palpatine, devenu Darth Sidious, j'ai surmonté tous les obstacles qui se sont dressés entre le moment de ma naissance dans une famille aristocratique d'une planète reculée, à celui de ma domination totale sur la galaxie.

Et vous, Père, votre avis sur l'héritier que j'étais, a depuis bien longtemps été ignoré. Il aurait même été totalement oublié s'il ne m'avait pas donné la force de me battre pour prouver que vous aviez tort.

L'héritier indigne de la Maison Palpatine, celui qui ne voulait pas se conformer et dont il était prédit qu'il apporterait la honte sur le nom de famille... Eh bien, cet héritier aura défié toutes vos espérances, les aura largement dépassées. Vous ne cessiez de me rejeter, mais j'ai fini par revenir, dirigeant toute la meute galactique.

Jadis, vous m'avez battu, brisé, humilié – des plaies, du sang, des ecchymoses partout sur mon corps, des os brisés, plus de bleu que de peau sur le visage. Toutes ces blessures m'ont forgé, ainsi que ma détermination, chaque cicatrice a construit le trône duquel je règne.

Les coups que vous m'avez portés, physiques ou psychologiques, auront construit mon Empire, finalement. Avec ce pouvoir désormais entre mes mains, vous voilà, Cosinga Palpatine, à moitié pardonné par le fils que vous avez toujours haï. Vous avez été la raison qui m'a toujours poussé à lutter, le carburant qui a alimenté mon pouvoir.

Sith et Empereur tout-puissant. C'est presque dommage que vous soyez mort, Père – événement déclencheur de mon destin –, car l'expression choquée sur votre visage, si vous auriez pu voir ce que je suis devenu, aurait été la meilleure des vengeances – et après, je vous aurais brisé la nuque de mes mains, de nouveau.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfiouuu... Headcanon : Sheev aurait pavané devant Cosinga, si celui-ci aurait encore été en vie, avant de l'achever. C'est tout à fait son style... presque dommage en effet que le père n'ait jamais pu être témoin des exploits de son fils, il aurait été traumatisé o.o'
> 
> Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure introduction possible au recueil x')


End file.
